Prototype Playz Being A Jerk
Prototype Playz Being A Jerk is an limited original series created by Object Show Network and his friends Supergamer Productions, Prototype Playz, and Taylor Williams (who is the main character of the series, in which Prototype Playz frequently picks on), even though Taylor is a very nice person, who is just trying to be nice to him. History The first episode of the series was released on March 27th, 2019 on Object Show Network as a vlog originally, but thanks to popularity from fans and that later on in the series, Prototype Playz being to express his hatred for Taylor more often, OSN decided to make Prototype Playz Being A Jerk a limited series, due to the fact that in high school, Prototype Playz would have gone to Shadow Ridge High School, and the rest of the cast would have gone to Arbor View High School, making OSN unable to make episodes in Season 2 of Prototype Playz Being A Jerk. Due to the main OSN channel's termination, the series was reuploaded in July 2019. In episodes 1 and 2 of Prototype Playz Being A Jerk, when the series was still a vlog, Joseph (Prototype Playz' name) had roasted Taylor in creative ways, like saying "your mom" to her while asking her a question, and had questioned her ability to be able to use a GameCube controller. After viewing episode 1 of Prototye Playz Being A Jerk, OSN's other good friends Cheph 456 and Jacon Animations (which is a typo, his real name is Jacob), had encouraged Prototype Playz to stop being rude to Taylor. After heeding what they had said to him, he had stopped altogether for the entire month of April 2019, which had caused Part 3 of Prototype Playz Being A Jerk to be delayed. However, for the majority of May 2019, Prototype Playz had gotten back to roasting Taylor, which gave OSN the idea to make Prototype Playz Being A Jerk a limited series. On May 17th, 2019, during a water party at OSN's school, the series had given Prototype Playz the idea to wet Taylor. On May 20th, 2019, with permission from OSN and Supergamer Productions' special education teacher, went to Prototype Playz' special ed teacher's class, to hang out with Joseph and to make the final episode of the series. In the final episode, Joseph had unleashed all of his hatred against Taylor, and he also talked about the Prototype Playz Being A Jerk series, and how much he hates it, and how OSN and his subscribers capitalize on his hate for his own student aide! Production With permission from OSN and Supergamer Productions' special education teacher, the 2 often go to another special education class where Joseph and Taylor (the student aide) reside before lunch to hang out witth Prototype Playz and to make episodes of the series with OSN's smartphone. The series, due to the fact that the series was originally as a vlog, had a mixed schedule. However, in episodes 6 (deleted due to low ratings) and 7 (which was later changed to the 5th episode), OSN had scheduled and premiered the episodes for Thursday and Friday, May 23rd and May 24th, at 7 PM Pacific Time/10 PM Eastern Time, respectively, on his channel. Episodes Aftermath/Backlash During the series run, almost no backlash has been released upon Prototype Playz, even after what he has done and said to his own student aide Taylor, and, in one episode, insinuated that one of the other members of the cast, Supergamer Network, had hated her, that was not true.Category:OSN Original Series Category:Popular shows on OSN